


For the Love of Edgeberry

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Depression, Established Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, Inspired By Undertale, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, New Years, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Suspense, Swapfell Sans, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Unplanned Pregnancy, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Berry has been acting differently these past few weeks. Edge vows to discover why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just realized it copied funny. I'm so sorry guys

The change had been so gradual, that at first Edge hadn't noticed it. When Blue started withdrawing from him Edge had chalked it up too Berry finally settling down around him, being more comfortable perhaps. That Blue was realizing that he didn't need to be so overly energetic all the time. It was only when Stretch began to become concerned that Edge realized that this really wasn't normal... and that was when he realized that it was worse than he had thought it was.   
  
When the universes had collided and had first brought all the AUs together it had been... well, it had been a difficult time for all of them. Things were not all rainbows and unicorns, or full of peace and harmony. Their values and views clashed, arguments were common, and physical fights were coming more frequent. The SwapFells and Fell's had similar views regarding power and the strength of violence, leading to greater fights, while the Tales and Swaps attempted to reconcile their differences and unite as allies.  
  
Edge used to scoff at the idea of friendship and gag at the word love. It had been such a stupid concept back in the day, made for weak monsters. Allies were useless and friendships made to be broken.  
  
But, through the fighting, the threats and the odd tear, Edge had noticed that Berry was doing just that. He was so devoted to making sure that they all got along. He did everything within his power to make sure that everyone was happy. That there was no reason to fight. Edge had to admit that he had once or twice taken advantage of Berry's goodwill, using him to do more of the kitchen cleanup, cooking or shine his boots. But he liked to think that he had atoned for his sins. Surely if he hadn't Berry would have never agreed to date him if he wasn't.... among other things.  
  
Yet the year was just about to pass over to the new, and he had Berry were going stronger than ever... Or so he had thought.  
  
Lately the little skeleton had been withdrawn, hiding into his banada, always seemingly on the verge of tears. Berry had even been a little grey around the skull, eye bags forming under his sockets. He had even kept to himself, going out of his way to avoid and ignore Edge and even Stretch, his elder brother. He would run off if he was confronted.  
  
Tonight was a big party at the Tale's house, one that Berry himself had planned, one that he was once so excited for. Now it seemed like he couldn't muster up the excitement to even pretend to be happy to be there. No, more than enough time had gone by. Enough was enough. Edge more determined after seeing Berry skipping around the mistletoe. Edge swore to get to the bottom of it. Once and for all.  
  
Berry was his little bonefriend. There was no puzzle that they couldn't solve together, no recipe that they couldn't mix up. As long as they were together.  
  
Tonight he was going to find out what was going on.  
  
*  
  
Berry sat on the sidelines of the Tale's living room, it was their little makeshift dance floor for the evening. The sparkle was gone from his eyes, his jaw turned down. His thoughts weren't with the party at all, but on something else that was lurking in his mind.  
  
It killed Berry to avoid Edge like this, but it was the only way. He needed to be alone, be a way from everyone else. He needed time to think. He could sense that Stretch and the others were worried about him, but he wasn't ready to tell them what was wrong yet.  
  
He sadly picked at his fraying dress shirt. He wondered how early he could skip out with it being labeled as rude.  
  
A large hand came in front of his vision, interrupting his circling thoughts. "Dance with me." Edge said, gently pulling him to him, giving him no choice in the matter.   
  
Looking around, Berry noticed that everyone was already dancing. No one to save him. He sighed quietly and to his feet, allowing Edge to pull him onto the floor and take him into his arms.  
  
Edge gently pulled him this way and that, weaving him to the beat and music. After a while Berry began to relax, enjoying the dance, enjoying being with Edge. His problem temporarily forgotten, he began to enjoy himself.  
  
"You're special to me." Edge said suddenly, blood red eye lights locking with blue as his hands tightened on him. Berry looked up suddenly and looked away. No where to run. His eyes filled with small tears. He had wanted to avoid this for so long.  
  
"I would do anything for you. Anything to protect you. Dust whoever I must, move any mountain, or read Fluffy Bunny peacefully if that is what it took." Despite himself Berry snickered. The thought of Edge reading Fluffy Bunny... well it was a tantalizing thought. "But I am only a guard. I require my orders in order to act. Please Berry... what can I help with?" He looked at him so softly. "I love you Berry. Whatever happens..."  
  
*  
  
Edge was really getting into his speech. He was saying everything that he hoped would put Berry's mind at ease. "I can do anything for you... with you. I want to protect you..."  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Those words stopped Edge cold. He looked down at Berry, his eye lights widening. "Er... what?" He asked.  
  
Berry looked down at the floor. "I'm pregnant."he said again. "And it's yours." He added unnecessarily. Tears began to leak from Berry's eye lights, his shoulders shiver...  
  
Edge crouched to him, wiping those tears away, resting his palm to Berry's cheek. "I sure as hell hope it's mine!" He said. "Otherwise I would be asking who stole you from me." Berry giggled slightly, but still looked worriedly over Edge. "Are you sure...?" Edge asked, his breath hitching.  
  
Tremblingly, Berry lifted the bottom of his shirt. His soul, the large blue heart, usually rested high in the rib cage. Tonight, it sat near his pelvis. A tiny purple heart inside of it. "I'm sure."  
  
There was a beat or two as Edge stared at the little soul. His child... his baby...  
  
"Edgie?" Berry squeaked as Edge swept him into a large hug.  
  
Edge's own shoulders were shaking. "I'm going to be a dad! A father!" He whispered excitedly into Blue's ears. "I'm so happy!"  
  
A large sigh of relief escaped Berry as he wrapped his arms around his lover. "Good, I am too." Blue said, his eyes closing. He began to sag against Edge, welcoming the support, the feel of the big news being off of his chest. In a moment he was fast asleep, much to the amusement of the other skeletons in the room. A large, happy smile finally on his face.  
  
*  
  
Blue woke up what felt like hours later. He felt better rested than he had in days. As he blinked awake he realised that he was hearing Edge's low voice whispering something to him.  
  
"And the little fluffy bunny went hop, hop, hop! Right over that big log! Now he could see what Mr. Robin saw. He could see the big red mushroom. He saw the green, green bug. He could see his friends waiting for him! They are waving now! They see him."  
  
Edge was reading Fluffy Bunny to the little soul in his belly.  



	2. Fan Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have Fan Art for this short little story!

[Both images by @golsaileach](http://canadian-buckbeaver.tumblr.com/post/177669510959/golsaileach-it-ended-up-a-bit-busy-but-now-i) 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I wrote, leave me a kudos or comment


End file.
